Sk8er Boi : My Version
by devilshadows
Summary: ONESHOT Inuyasha is all Kagome thinks about,Kagome's all Inuyasha thinks about. Inuyasha asked Kagome out but she turned him down because her friends dissaproved of it. At night, she thought about their future together and she decided to ask him out. IK


Sk8er Boi

I noticed that all the sk8er boi versions aren't the kind i wanted.. so here's my version.

ONESHOT. Inuyasha is all Kagome thinks about. Kagome's all Inuyasha thinks about. Inuyasha asked Kagome out, but she turned him down because her friends dissaproved of it. At night, she thought about their future together, and she decided to ask him out. Inu/Kag.

* * *

Kagome walked to school with her three friends Aymi, Eri, and Yuka. While walking to her locker, she met a whole lot of other people who said hi to her. Two of those were Sango and Miroku. They we're Inuyasha's friends. 

Kagome had a HUGE crush on Inuyasha, but only her friends know. They don't approve of him though. They said he looked scary with his spiked choker, wristband, and belt.

---

Inuyasha got to school a little after Kagome. He saw his friends say hi to Kagome as he walked up to them.

"Why won't you just ask her out?" asked Sango.

"I'm scared," answered Inuyasha. "What if she thinks its stupid that someone like me asked her."

"No she won't," retorted Sango. "She's a nice girl, she likes everyone."

"Except for Kikyo," Miroku stepped in. "Just go ask her, Inuyasha. How bad can it be? At least you won't get slapped."

"Only you get slapped, Pervert." Sango said as she slapped him again for trying to grope her. Miroku did a goofy smile as he slipped unconcious to the floor.

((-))

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. ((well, punks dont wear baggy clothes.. not as much as ghetto ppl. but that's the song))

((-))

The next day, Inuyasha caught Kagome in the parking lot.

"Hey, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and blushed.

"Hi." she replied.

"Um.. Well.. I was wondering... if you can go out with me." Inuyasha turned scarlet as he said this.

Kagome smiled as she was about to answer yes.

"KAGOME!" she friends yelled from the door. She jumped when she heard her name. "C'mon!"

She turned back to inuyasha and smiled sadly. "Sorry, Inuyasha." She walked slowly towards her friends, when she got there, she looked back over her shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there, heartbroken.

((-))

He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

((-))

Kagome went straight home after school. She felt like crying the whole day. She went to her room and cried.

After a while she did her homework, and ate dinner, and went straight to her room again. This time she fell asleep with Inuyasha on her mind.

((dream))

An older Kagome sat at home with a baby in her hands. She was babysitting for her neighbor. (( i know in the song it sounds like her baby, but i just dont like kagome having a baby, it makes her sound so OLD))

She placed the baby in the crib and turned on the TV.

"_THE HOT YOUNG ROCK SINGER, INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, IS HEADING BACK TO HIS HOMETOWN TO DO HIS FIRST CONCERT THERE!" _said the person on MTV.

'Inuyasha?' thought Kagome. 'OMG!'

She called up Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka and told them about it. They already knew. They bought tickets, but Eri's brother couldn't make it, so they asked her to come with them.

When she got into the stadium, she looked up at the empty stage where she'll meet him again.

The concert started. And Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and some people that she didn't know walked onto the stage. They sang the best songs that she has ever heard.

((-))

Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.

He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.

((-))

((end dream))

"NO!!" yelled Kagome as she sat up, shaking with fear and sweat. 'no.. it can't end like that.'

She got up and took a shower to calm down her nerves. Then she dressed up just in time for school. when she walked out, it was still a little early, she looked at the house next to her's. It was Inuyasha's. She decided to wait for him.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha walked out of his house to see Kagome running up to him.

Kagome slammed into him and gave him a REALLY tight hug that seemed like she'd never let go. Inuyasha almost lost his balance because he didn't sleep well the whole night because Kagome rejected him.

"I'm sorry." she said as she started crying. Inuyasha puller her up more so she'd be in a more comfortable position.

"For what?" he asked his heart pounding hard.

"About yesterday." she answered. "I want to go out with you. Will you go out with me?" she sniffed as she looked up at him.

He smiled a smile that warmed up her heart.

"Of course." he said as he hugged her hard. They stayed in that position for a while. Then he chuckled. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

They walked to school, hand in hand.

---

"What are you doing with him, Kagome?" asked her 'friends'.

"I'm going out with him now." she answered.

They started yelling at her, about how that is a big mistake. But she just ignored them, and smiled and continued to walk with Inuyasha towards their first class.

---

A year later, they we're still going out. Kagome is punk now, and she dress that way too.

Inuyasha is the love of her life, as she is to him.

Throughout their first year together, Inuyasha taught her the acoustic and electric guitar. She was pretty good at it because she knows how to play the piano. They formed a band with Miroku, Sango, and two new students Koga and Ayame (the two people that she didn't know in her dream) and they we're really good.

---

4 years later, their band was number one on the music charts. Their top hit, called "Sk8er Boi" is about Kagome before she got her head back down from earth.

"I have an anouncement to make everyone!" Yelled Inuyasha into the mic. But first I want our guitar player, Kagome Higurashi to come out to the front with me.

"What?" said Kagome, confused. Inuyasha just smiled and held her hand.

Then he got down to his knees and brought a ring out of his pocket.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled on the brink of tears, "of course!"

The whole crowd cheered as Inuyasha slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up again and kissed her passionately.

When they separated for air, Kagome looked down into the crowd and saw her old friends. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka cheering their hearts out for them.

((-))

He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.

((-))

end

* * *

What do you guys think?? i loved typing that. but i dont think its fluffy enough. xD

anyways.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

I'm thinking if i should write those 5 years where they became famous. should I???

But if i do i won't know what to write about... hmm..

Devil's Shadows.. 


End file.
